rockstargamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in L.A. Noire
This is the list of the main and supporting characters in the 2011 game L.A. Noire. Protagonists Cole Phelps Cole Phelps (1920-1947) is a police officer, and later, a detective for the LAPD, and the main protagonist of L.A. Noire, as well the main playable character for the first four parts, and a secondary playble character in the fifth, last part. Phelps is a former member of the Marine Corps and was a soldier during WW2, haunted by his former actions from the war, he later returned as a hero, and joined the LAPD. Cole started to investigates many crimes and other mysteries in Los Angeles, a city, where everyone has something to hide, even Cole himself. Due to his actions in the war, Cole became to a much closed and was left traumatized. Cole joined the LAPD, to clean his past with good acts. ---- Jack Kelso Jack Kelso (1913/1917-) is an investigator for the DA, and former claims investigator for the insurance company California Fire and Life, and the secondary protagonist of L.A. Noire, as well the main playable character in the fifth and last part of the game. Kelso, like Phelps, is a former member of the Marine Corps, and the two had been in bad terms, creating a rivaly between the two. After the war, Jack returned to Los Angeles and started to work as California Fire and Life investigator. Jack is a headstrong, rude and reckless person, traits that often lead him to conflicts. ---- Partners Partners are the main allies during Cole's cases. Ralph Dunn Ralph Dunn (1922-) is a new police officer, and Cole Phelps' first partner in the game, during the Patrol part. Since Dunn is new to the police force, he has little to no "law enforcement" experience. Dunn doesn't hurry to be the first stepping into dangerous situations, being oushed by Phelps to more dangerous cases, Dunn supports and assits Cole. Dunn helps Cole in the first cases, during shootouts, chases, and other crimes. ---- Stefan Bekowsky Stefan Bekowsky (1921-) is Traffic, and later, Homicide, Polish detective in the LAPD, and Cole's partner during the "Traffic" part. Bekowsky joined the LAPD when he was 18, and served as a police officer for 5 years, until he was recognized by his superiors as a good investigator, being promoted to a Detective. Like many police officers and detectives, Bekowsky was embittered that Cole was promoted so fast during a police serving for less than a year, but later became a good friend of him. ---- Finbarr 'Rusty' Galloway Finbarr "Rusty" Galloway (1897-) is a veteran Homicide Detective of the LAPD, and Cole's partner during the "Homicide" part of the game. Rusty is "old school", being in the LAPD for a very long time. He was the partner of Floyd Rose. At first he dislikes Cole, mainly because he (Rusty) had to work for a long time to become a detective, while Cole was promoted fast, however, he begrudgingly begins to like and respect Cole throughout their cases together. ---- Roy Earle Roy Earle (1920-) is the corrupt chief detective of the vice department in the LAPD. Roy is Cole's partner during the "Vice" part of the game, and later, a secondary antagonist during the "Arson" part. Sardonic and highly cynical, Earle shows a little respect for others, and says various racist and misogynistic comments during the game. He has respect only to his superiors. Due to his position, Roy has ties with many criminals in Los Angeles, like Mickey Cohen and his gang. ---- Herschel Biggs Herschel Biggs (1892-) is a detective of the arson department in the LAPD, and Cole's partner during the "Arson" cases, the last part of the game. Biggs served in the 2nd Marines, and after a traumatic event in WWI, he decided to join the arson deparment of the LAPD. Biggs is referred to as a "social basket case" as he prefers to work alone and refuses to have a partner. This fact, makes him dislike Cole Phelps at first, but after some time, the two become friends. Antagonist Harlan Fontaine Harlan J. Fontaine (1907/1913-1947) is a clinical psychiatrist and the main antagonist of ''L.A. Noire. ''Throughout the rest of the game's events his majority of appearances are in the newspaper flashbacks. Fontaine is one of the most cold and ruthless characters in the game, obsessed with power and manipulation. He constantly manipulizes people to further used them in his own power and is also known to convince other by taking advantage of their trust in order to gain money. Category:L.A. Noire Category:L.A. Noire Characters